


Delivery

by FruitofSorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow
Summary: While delivering a customer's order, a person Shouyo never expected to see all the way in Brazil opens the door!But is it a Christmas miracle or someone's perfectly crafted design?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for @nae_sarangiie on twitter!  
> Happy Holidays everybody!
> 
> And a big thanks to @todxrxki for organizing the event.

Shouyo checked his watch. The client had ordered his meal at exactly 5:24 and it was now 6:02 p.m, approximately 10 minutes past the time they’d assured him his food would be delivered. 

As the floor number inside the elevator slowly ticked up, Shouyo impatiently bounced his foot and imagined the earful he would get from the probably starving customer. It wasn't even entirely his fault that he'd been late. The Christmas shopping rush was in full swing so the streets were full of cars and people, and his coworker Felipe, who usually worked this route, had asked for a few days off to be with his family. 

Their other part-timer had offered to do the route so Shouyo wouldn't have to, but for some reason, his boss insisted that _Shouyo_ take care of this particular delivery. It was too odd of a request that Shouyo’s first thought had been that the customer must be someone high profile for his boss to want to entrust him with the job.

Well, apparently he made a huge error in judgment because not long after leaving the restaurant, Shouyo took a wrong turn on his bike and arrived late to the hotel on the address the customer gave them. Then, as though his blood pressure hadn’t risen enough, he got held up at the front desk with the concierge, who absolutely wouldn't allow him to go up until she could confirm that Room 53 had a food delivery pending. After standing by nearly six minutes in the lobby, the woman finally got the lodger on the phone and let Shouyo through. At that point, he'd been all but shaking from nervousness.

When the door ding'd upon its arrival on the fifth floor, Shouyo rushed out of the elevator and almost collided with an elderly couple who were about to get on. 

“ _Desculpe_!” he said, bowing his head. 

When the couple waved him off, assuring him no harm was done, Shouyo promptly started to search the placards on the doors for Room 53. He didn’t have to look far as it was the second door to his left.

He stood in front of the room, wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, and knocked curtly on the door. “Food delivery,” he said loudly, voice cracking on the last syllable.

A muffled response came from inside the room. 

Shouyo exhaled slowly. There was no use fretting over his tardiness now; the damage was done. He would probably get yelled at and be sent away without a tip, which was unfortunate, but it wasn’t like it’d be a new occurrence for him. Not in the least. So Shouyo steeled himself for what was to come. He straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest. His chin was raised and his eyes unwavering—at least he hoped they were.

The door opened a crack.

“I’m very sorry for—,” he started to say, but when the customer raised his head and dark blue eyes met his, Shouyo froze.

“W-wha,” he spluttered, taking one step backward. His heart was beating really loudly in his chest.

The customer’s eyes narrowed with a mischievous crinkle; there was a satisfied smile on his face. “You’re late,” _Kageyama_ said. 

“When did you—how? I thought you were getting ready for another tournament?” Shouyo shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He took a step forward and reached out to take hold of the man in front of him. He felt his way up to his arms, relishing the warmth that seeped into his palms through the other's button-up shirt. Part of him couldn’t believe he was really here. That Shouyo was holding him.

Kageyama only cupped Shouyo’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. 

Shouyo’s mind short-circuited; his eyes closed and his hands went up to tangle in his boyfriend’s damp hair as he leaned into the fervent kiss.

Hands were suddenly on his waist, and Kageyama walked back into the room, pulling him along. Shouyo was so fixated on Kageyama’s lips to be even remotely aware of his surroundings until the door shut with a bang and the two jumped apart, eyes searching blindly around the room as though coming out of a spell.

“That scared the crap out of me,” Shouyo admitted finally, all breath gone from his body. It was a wonder his nerves weren’t completely shot from the day’s many unexpected events.

Kageyama only looked down at him fondly, his hands still holding his face. His gaze wandered over the planes of Shouyo's face, carefully taking all of him in after the long time apart. Suddenly, he frowned. 

“Isn’t that heavy?” Kageyama said, motioning his head toward the large bag on his back. “You can leave it over there.” He pointed to a wooden table by the door.

Shouyo nodded and started to pull his arms out of the straps when the taller man immediately rushed to take the bag from him. 

When Kageyama turned away, Shouyo marveled at his boyfriend’s wide, muscled back, wanting to bury his face between his shoulder blades. So he did. He slipped his arms around Kageyama’s waist and back-hugged him. Kageyama’s hands moved on top of his, holding them gingerly. 

“Just give me a minute,” Shouyo said softly into the fabric of his shirt. One of his fingers traced the faint outline of Kageyama’s abdominals. _He’s been working out,_ he thought, a wicked grin blooming on his face. Later, he’d have to see for himself. 

“I missed you, you know,” he said after a moment. He loosened his hold so that Kageyama could turn to face him. “Even though we messaged nearly every day. I missed falling asleep in your arms and seeing your face first thing in the morning. I didn’t think I’d get to have this again so soon.”

Without so much as a warning, Kageyama bent his knees slightly to level with him and moved his hands down Shouyo's body to grab his thighs.

Shouyo let himself be lifted, choosing to ignore the way Kageyama was smiling at him as though his still being significantly shorter was the most amusing thing in the world. Unfortunately, Shouyo hadn't been the only one to grow in the year and a half they'd been separated. The height difference between them now was almost the same as in high school, the gap having only closed by a couple of centimeters.

Shouyo wrapped his legs around Kageyama's thighs tightly and grabbed the side of his head with both hands. "You're lucky you're cute," he told him, and the eye-crinkle he got in return melted Shouyo's insides.

Shouyo was carried to the bed, where Kageyama plopped him down in the middle and then followed suit on his hands and knees. Shouyo laughed, thinking that his boyfriend had never looked so feral as he did at that moment. He was like a wild animal, stalking prey that had wandered carelessly into its territory. 

Shouyo swallowed. 

Before Kageyama could pounce on him, he sat up quickly and brought his knees to his chest. “You haven’t explained what you’re doing here.”

_Or when you have to get back,_ he didn’t dare say aloud.

With an eye-roll, Kageyama turned on his side and propped his head on one arm. He looked straight into Shouyo’s eyes. “I ran away,” he said, loosening the top button of his shirt as though the room had suddenly gotten hotter. Shouyo didn’t think he even realized that he was doing it.

“Wait, you did _what?_ ”

Kageyama shrugged. “Our first match isn’t for another two weeks so I bought a plane ticket,” he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“And your team was okay with that?” Shouyo asked just to be sure he was hearing right.

“Nope,” Kageyama answered, his lips making a popping sound.

Shouyo looked at him admonishingly. “That doesn’t sound at all like something my Kageyama would do.” 

_My,_ meaning the Kageyama who had sworn to love volleyball more than life itself. In other words, Shouyo’s kindred spirit. His…dare he say it… _soulmate_.

A crease made a home between Kageyama’s brows. “Yeah, but I couldn’t…I just…” He looked down at his nails and then back at Shouyo. Kageyama’s cheeks were tinged with a pretty pink color. “I missed you.”

The earnestness in his eyes made Shouyo blush too. _What the heck,_ he thought. _Why is he suddenly being really sweet? It’s weird._

“So you’ve said,” Shouyo answered. He twiddled with his fingers, not sure what to do with himself.

A moment of bated silence passed between them.

Finally, Shouyo scooted over to lay down beside Kageyama. He draped an arm over his waist and pressed himself close, burying his face in his shirt again. The fabric was soft and smelled of Kageyama’s body wash—all fruity and delicious.

“How am I supposed to let you go again? Once was hard enough.”

Kageyama ran his fingers through Shouyo’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It was selfish of me to come.”

“Don’t say that,” Shouyo said, tilting his face up. “I’m happy you’re here.”

_The part that comes later is what I dread._

“How long are you staying for anyway?” There it was. The unspeakable question out in the open.

Shouyo readied himself for the worst.

"Until the end of the week. Coach sent a month's worth of emails earlier, all reminding me that I'm under contract, and that I could be penalized with a pay cut for pulling the stunt that I did. But since I'm already here and there isn't anything they urgently need me back for, he said he'd let it go this once." Kageyama chuckled, and Shouyo felt the vibrations in his chest. 

He scooted up to place a kiss on Kageyama’s exposed collarbones.

“I can’t believe you ditched volleyball for me,” he murmured. 

“Hmm,” Kageyama rumbled low in his throat. “Even players on the National team need a break once in a while.”

With a grin, Shouyo pushed Kageyama on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. “If it’s relaxation you seek, I know a few tricks that might help with that.”

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Kageyama’s eyes. “Is that so? This is my first time hearing about it.”

Shouyo smacked his chest, hard. 

“Ow!”

“I meant a massage,” he said, pretending to be scandalized. 

Grimacing, Kageyama grabbed Shouyo’s waist and flipped them around. Before Shouyo could see it coming, Kageyama’s fingers trailed under his shirt, and the torture began.

Shouyo burst into a manic fit of laughter. 

“St—stop! Tobio! I ca—breathe,” he said, unable to complete a full sentence. 

Kageyama didn’t relent. On the contrary, he seemed to draw more enthusiasm from Shouyo’s desperate gasps and whimpers. 

“I––swear!” Shouyo said, trying to put on a serious face and failing. “You’re gonna—regret—this!”

Finally, when the assault stopped, Kageyama bent down to mouth a trail of kisses along Shouyo’s jaw as though it might make up for having tickled him so viciously. He stopped at the juncture between his neck and jaw and sucked a small bruise on the skin. When he drew back to look at his wrecked boyfriend, all the breath from his lungs left him.

Shouyo’s eyes were wet and the wrinkle between his brows was laced not with anger, but something more tender—more intimate. There was nothing between them at that moment—no walls or obstacles. They were connected—tethered.

Kageyama’s eyes trailed down to Shouyo’s mouth. The smaller man wet his lips, eyes hooded and wanting. Just as Kageyama was reaching for them like one reached for the stars in the night sky, an animalistic rumble broke the silence, shattering their momentary peace.

Shouyo’s eyes fluttered open; his ears burned.

“Maybe we should feed you so you don’t pass out before you get to show me those fancy tricks of yours,” Kageyama said with a smirk. He leaned back and swung his legs over the bed.

Shouyo followed suit, moving awkwardly and slow. 

“I ordered your favorite, by the way.”

When Shouyo turned to him with probing eyes, Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly.

“Your boss is a nice guy. When I called in my order, I told him who I was and that you were my boyfriend. He offered me a discount, which I politely turned down, and now I sort of owe him an autograph.”

Shouyo nodded, the pieces all falling into place. “I knew this wasn’t a coincidence! I mean, I enjoy fairy tales as much as anybody, but even I know there is no such thing as fate.”

“Really?” Kageyama said, standing to retrieve two takeout boxes from Shouyo’s bag. He didn’t actually sound surprised. “Now I feel stupid.”

Shouyo immediately grinned and jumped off the bed to help Kageyama set up a small table in the middle of the room. “Mr. Cynical believes in things like fate and destiny? Since when?”

When they pulled two chairs up to the table and sat down, Kageyama’s lips smooshed into a pout. “Well…” he said, taking a plastic fork in hand. “I guess…ever since I saw you at the gym on our first day at Karasuno.”

He shrugged. “But I _did_ have my doubts. You were unbearable— a dumb, hyperactive nuisance. Being near you felt more like a curse rather than a blessing.”

Shouyo frowned. “You weren’t exactly a knight in shining armor, either. Or have you forgotten about the little nickname your middle school volleyball team gave you?”

Kageyama shoveled a large bite of food into his mouth. 

“Shut it, _gremlin_ ,” he said, still chewing. 

Shouyo made a face at him. “At least people liked _me._ I still haven’t met a single person completely immune to my infinite charms; they all fall eventually.”

There was a beat. 

Kageyama swallowed and took a swig of the bubbly drink that’d come with their meal. He set the can down on the table and fixed a fond gaze at his partner—his other half.

He didn’t have to say anything for Hinata to understand what he was thinking. It was all there, in his eyes. It filled Shouyo up—made his chest expand and his stomach flutter. The feeling threatened to swallow him. He wanted to let it. Wanted to become immersed in it––feel it penetrate deeply inside his skin and flow through the streams of his lifeblood. That pure and limitless love.

Would they ever find the courage to speak it into the world, he wondered.

Shouyo glanced down at his unopened takeout box to find reprieve from the other's stare. That's when he noticed it: the smiley face embossed in the white styrofoam. Below it, the words _Thank You_ were inscribed.

Shouyo’s lips twitched up in perfect mimicry.

In a way, it was almost better this way—having something that only belonged to them. Besides, it wasn’t like keeping the words to themselves would make them any less true. 

“Eat, before it gets too cold,” Kageyama told him, pointing his fork at Shouyo’s box.

“Yes, your majesty,” he said, rolling his eyes. When he grabbed his spoon and started to dig in, cheeks puffed up with food, he realized just how hungry he had been all this time. He ate ravenously, unaware that Kageyama himself had stopped eating to stare at him.

"Hey, Shouyo," Kageyama said, tentative, and Shouyo lifted his gaze to see that his boyfriend had gone all red in the face.

“Hm?” he said, his mouth still full.

Kageyama’s gaze flitted down, embarrassed. Then, in a low tone, he said: “Merry Christmas. _Dumbass_.”

Shouyo almost choked on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) if anyone is interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. I haven't gotten any requests yet, but if any of you want to send some my way, that would be the place to do it. Message me or tweet at me. Whichever you prefer.  
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡


End file.
